


Back in the Bushes

by rainfriend



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Fluff, Frenemies, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Just a lil something, Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Short & Sweet, Techno's POV, They Are Kids, i dont know what school level probably like nursery level or something, kind of a fantasy au?, tommy and tubbo aren't a part of the family yet so they aren't in this, will is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfriend/pseuds/rainfriend
Summary: Techno and Dream are not friends. They are mortal enemies, and they fight every break time behind the nursery. But, a part of being a knight is being respectful and kind-even to your enemies.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Back in the Bushes

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is just a little oneshot I wrote for fun to take my mind off of my stacks of college work. it's not in any specific universe, though it does feature sbi family (minus tommy and tubbo). they are kids in this! i'd imagine maybe nursery level or so, perhaps a little older. hope you enjoy <3

Wilbur and Techno walked back home from school, talking quietly to each other.

It wasn’t that long of a walk back to the farmhouse from their school. The path winded through the woods and over a few creeks, but it would only take the pair about twenty minutes to walk there and back.

Soon enough, the farm house came into view, and so did their father. Phil stood in the doorway, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Wilbur hissed in a breath. 

“Doesn’t look like dad’s happy.” Techno playfully shoved him, “What’d you do this time, Will?” Will shoved him back and the two laughed, until Phil’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“Techno!” 

Will burst into laughter. “And there you were, acting all smug! Bet dad’s gonna kick your butt.” Techno glared at him. Will ran ahead and through the doorway. Phil greeted him, but kept his eyes on Techno. Once Techno reached the doorway, Phil stood to cover it, keeping Techno from entering. 

“Uh. Hi dad.” Techno said sheepishly, frantically searching his memory for something he might've done throughout the day that could’ve angered his father, and also, some excuse as to why it wasn’t his fault. 

“Can you tell me why I just got an owl from your teacher, telling me that you punched someone?” Phil said, tapping his foot. Punching someone was gonna be hard to excuse, especially since there was no way for Techno to blame it on his brother. 

“Well…” Techno said. 

“Well?”

Techno was seriously screwed. Everyone who ever met him knew about his slight hot-headedness, and need to resolve conflict with violence. Despite seeming calm and laid-back, the tiny pig hybrid was very much so full of anger. 

Phil said and crouched down to be at eye level with Techno, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Son, I know you may have a reputation of being a little violent, but I also know that you never throw punches without reason. So I trust that this kid really deserved it.” Techno smiled. Forgiveness! And he didn’t even have to raise a finger! But, Phil wasn’t done talking. “But, I’m still worried. Violence is never the answer. So, I’ll ask you. Why did you punch that little boy?”

Techno sighed, rubbing his arm. “Dream.”

Phil raised an eyebrow, “The teacher didn’t say you punched Dream. You two are friends, aren’t you?”

Techno furrowed his brow at the word “friends.” “No, I punched him because of Dream.”

Phil looked at Techno with a soft gaze and a small smile. “Go on.”

-

It was the last break time of the day before all the students were sent home. All the children dashed out of the school house and out into the back clearing, where they would play. 

During their last break time, Techno made the foolish decision to sit and watch Wilbur play a ukulele while one of the girls (who Techno thinks might be named Niki. He isn’t sure, he doesn’t bother remembering the names of those he doesn’t care about) sung along. It proved to be incredibly boring, and Techno regretted spending the time he could've spent playing, listening to his try-hard brother do what he does best, try hard, to impress a girl. 

But now that the second break time was upon him, he could finally do what he normally did, duel. But first, he needed to find his rival. Techno didn’t see Dream leave the schoolhouse, even though it was hard to miss him with his bright green clothes and dorky mask. He looked around. 

Techno walked over to the blanket spread out over the grass, covered in musical instruments. Will sat with a ukulele in his lap, and he smiled when he saw Techno and opened his mouth to say something, but Techno cut him off. 

“Have you seen Dream?” Wilbur and the kids surrounding him all shook their heads. Techno didn’t bother thanking them, and simply walked on. 

Next would be the place were Dream definitely would be, if he wasn’t in the clearing. Dream and his two best friends would sit by the creek and talk during all of their breaks.Techno thought it was stupid. 

He brushed the low-hanging branches out of his face as he walked out to where the creek was, to see George and Sapnap with their shoes off, feet hanging in the water. No Dream. The two also seemed evidently confused, and they paused their serious talk to look up at Techno.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Sapnap groaned, and Techno narrowed his eyes. 

“Have either of you seen Dream?” Techno asked, crossing his arms, making sure that his stance and expression clearly said that he didn’t want to be there asking them. 

“No, we haven’t. I’m a little worried.” George said, playing nervously with his hands. Techno rolled his eyes and walked away. Worried, but not even looking for Dream? Some friends they were.

Techno wasn’t worried though, he was more annoyed. He wasn’t worried, because he was not Dream’s friend. Dream was his rival, and it is rude to not show up to a scheduled duel. 

If Dream wasn’t in the clearing or at the creek, then that only left one place for him to be. Techno walked over to the far end of the space the children were allowed to occupy. This area was densely wooded. The shade cooled Techno’s neck and head, and it was so dark that he needed to stop for a moment and let his eyes focus into the dark. 

There was no one around, not as far as Techno could see. Suddenly, he heard a sound and spun in its direction. 

In a small clearing of bushes, deep in the shade, sat Dream. He was curled up in a ball, his head in his knees. Finally, he had found him! 

“Sup nerd, ready to get your butt kicked-”

Dream lifted his head, “T-Techno?” Dream turned to face him. 

No mask.

Techno hadn’t ever seen Dream without his mask on before. His eyes were big and green, and filled to the brim with tears, which spilled out onto his freckled cheeks. Another quite noticeable thing about him, was a big scar that ran diagonally down his nose. 

Dream’s hands immediately flew to his face as he turned back around. “Don’t look at me! D-Don’t…..” 

Not only had Techno never seen him without his mask, but he had also never seen Dream cry. Sure, he’d seen Dream relatively sad, or angry, or just upset in general. But never like this. Dream kept talking. 

“He took my m-mask…..he took it…..” 

Techno knew who “he” was. Dream continued to mumble through sobs.

“H-he…….my mask…….don’t look……”

Techno was not a touchy person, and he never was. He doesn’t think he ever will be. But seeing Dream cry like that, in the most vulnerable position, Techno knew there’d be one way to comfort him. So he walked over beside Dream and crouched, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s frame and rubbing his shoulder. 

“It’s gonna be okay.”

Dream sniffled, hands furiously rubbing the tears from his cheeks. “I-I don’t know how I’m gonna get it back….I don’t want anyone else seeing…..” More tears rushed out of his eyes as he let out another sob.

Techno gritted his teeth. He was gonna get Dream’s mask back. “You know,” Techno began, lowering his voice so that it was soft and quiet, “I don’t think that scar is ugly. I think scars are cool. They’re a sign of strength.”

At first Techno thought he sobbed, but, there was a tiny smile on Dream’s face. It was a laugh. “S-So you think I’m cool?” Dream said, his voice raspy and barely a whisper. 

Color flies to Techno’s face with embarrassment. “I never said anything like that.” Dream laughs again. 

There’s a few beats of silence before Techno speaks again. “George and Sapnap are worried about you. You should go back to them.” 

“No!” Dream suddenly says, his tone sounding alarmed. “They’re at the creek, I know it, but to get there we have to go through the clearing, and everyones there, and-and-” Dream flaps his hands as he talks, Techno would recognize that movement anywhere. 

“Listen, we don’t have to walk through the clearing. I know a shortcut from here.” Techno says, and Dream slowly stops flapping his hands. Dream nods and the two stand up. 

Techno leads Dream through trees and bushes until they make it to the creek. Sapnap and George both look concerned, and they quickly look up at the sound of the bushes rustling. “Dream!” George exclaims, jumping to his feet. Dream runs past Techno and immediately to George, who takes him into a big hug. 

Sapnap looks at his sobbing friend, and then slowly up at Techno. Anger seems to grow behind the ravenette’s eyes like a fire, and Techno’s hands quickly shoot up. 

“Wasn’t me, I swear!” 

Sapnap’s glare stays on Techno for a few moments, before he turns his attention back to his friends. George completely disregards Techno as he focuses on comforting Dream. Techno leaves in silence, one goal in mind.  
He enters the clearing, looking for a specific kid. It’s easy to find the boy, as he’s loud and rambunctious, and the white smiley-face mask seems to be glued to his hand. 

It takes one punch.

The boy is on the floor in shock, holding his now bleeding nose. His friends stand around him, barely processing what just happened. 

Techno takes the opportunity to snatch the mask and dash back off into the bushes. He wastes no time watching the bully raise to his feet and wail about his broken nose, and prioritizes returning the mask back to his owner. 

When he gets back to the creek, the trio are all sitting alongside it. Dream isn’t crying anymore, but he doesn’t look happy. He has his hand on his cheek, almost like he’s trying to replicate the feeling of the mask on his face. His eyes light up when he sees Techno, and they get even brighter once he sees what Techno was holding. 

“You seriously-!” Dream bounces up, grabbing the mask and quickly fastening it behind his head. His green eyes disappear behind the ceramic smiley face, but Techno can still see his real smile. “Thank you!” 

Techno didn’t smile back, he simply shrugged. George and Sapnap smiled big at him, and both thanked him as well, and he waved them off, returning to the field. 

Techno isn’t one to do good things without any personal gain, he thinks it's a waste. But seeing Dream, George and Sapnap all smile at him, and hearing the praise, Techno considered all of those things to be quite beneficial towards himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked that! it was fun to write. writing from a kid's perspective is always fun. there was no implied ship content in this by the way, just a little bit of a sort of frenemies trope featuring somewhat compassionate techno. you can find me on twitter by my handle, @T0BYTHEWORLD! kudos and comments are always appreciated. see you <3


End file.
